


Evolution Took A Turn

by hamburgs11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, All Rights Reserved, Apocalypse, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburgs11/pseuds/hamburgs11
Summary: Humans have taken the Earth for granted, in a way that it can not deal with anymore. The Earth goes into stasis, everyone having to figure out a plan or die. But it doesn't end there, now in this new world the last group of humans have to figure out how to survive and at the same time deal with each other.
Kudos: 1





	Evolution Took A Turn

Earth.

A giant glorious orb in space that revolves around the sun, filled with everything a human could ever need. 

Water fills most of it, water that can’t be swallowed if it’s salt but if it’s fresh it can make a human survive for years. Land which covers a whole lot of it, for humans to stand on so that they won’t drown or grow terribly cold forever. Plants that are filled with either poison or food (or even food with poison) so that humans can survive if they are smart and study it before eating. 

Earth is a great resource.

Beautiful to anyone that sees it, even totally cynical critics. 

You can’t read it’s thoughts, can’t tell what’s going to happen to it in the future, can’t even begin to explore all of it’s depths.

Earth has changed quite a bit since humankind has taken refuge on it. But it expected that, it was hoping for it actually. For people to make it better and feel like it’s floating on air instead of hovering in space. 

Maybe grow more plants. Build some buildings that won’t destroy what Earth had spent so much time growing. But like Earth, it couldn’t even begin to tell what the humans would do with such power.

It started out fine. 

Earth was proud of the way humans could build resources, such as shovels, Earth didn’t even mind that they dug into it. Because it was all part of the process for them to survive. Earth was even okay with them chopping down trees to create homes, so that they wouldn’t be mauled by the animals that also inhabited Earth. Earth especially was hoping for the humans to hunt the animals so that they would get their protein. 

Sure plants and insects had protein too but the animals were beginning to get too cocky and needed a little skimming.

At first the axes hitting the bark of Earth’s trees didn’t hurt but then it slowly began to agitate as it went on. 

Minutes became months. 

Months became years and Earth loved the humans so it didn’t even mind the hurt as long as it’s humans lived. Earth had hoped that the humans loved the Earth too after how much it had given the humans. 

Years turned into centuries.

However, what the Earth didn’t expect was that the humans would turn on it. 

Taking more than they needed. Creating factories that filled the Earth with so much smoke the Earth felt itself coughing, creating more and more earthquakes. 

The population began to explode with more and more children, making the Earth uncomfortable as time went on. It felt the weight shift, and with new humans wandering the earth there was more greed that gathered around its body.

The humans had created all they needed and more. Countries were founded and grew. Factories were soon a whole other problem as more were created to suit all the items they thought they needed. 

Earth felt slightly useless. It had given humans the resources they needed and yet they began to take too much. They took what they wanted. Not what they needed. 

Earth thought that it was getting out of control but it had no idea what it was thinking. Because it got worse. It didn’t think it could get worse. 

But then countries turned against other countries, causing wars to ensue. And then the bombs were made and they became worse as time went on. It hurt the Earth and it felt betrayed because not only were the bombs taking its body and blowing it to shreds, but it was also taking its people. The people that were exactly the same as the people blowing them up except for some physical characteristics that the people couldn’t help.

Earth felt like crying. 

Rain poured on many places that had never rained before, and more floods began to occur. Earth didn’t know what else to do so it just kept crying. It didn’t understand why people were acting this way. It began to shake to its very core, bubbling up hot magma from many holes in the earth. And the places where harmless bubbles used to occur became smokey with harmful gas. Because pollution had started to change the Earth in a way it never thought it could be changed. 

The sun had become worried, coming closer and closer to check on the Earth but that only caused global warming to come into effect.

The sun didn’t think and tried to move away, but Earth kept crying and the sun didn’t want to leave. The heat started to melt the glaciers and everything was just becoming a total and utter mess. 

Earth had started to resent the people.

The people that Earth used to consider its world became an abusive hostage he couldn’t get rid of. 

It could kill them all but no matter how much Earth hated the humans, it loved them even more. 

The humans had been with it since its baby years, they were all apart of Earth's core and Earth couldn’t just kick them out. 

So instead it tried to become tougher. Deal with the problems by making it seem normal and trying to adjust. Because Earth couldn’t interact with it’s humans but it could make sure that the O-zone wouldn’t break. 

Through the thousands of years it began to get used to everything. It felt slightly weaker at the same time though. Not being able to do as much as it used to before like cry as much in parts of the world. It could shake and quiver but no longer could it cry because it was that low in spirits. 

The heat began to infect Earth just as much as it did its people and the O-zone became tougher to keep hold of. But it still tried. 

Earth couldn’t go without trying.

Earth felt horrible. 

It was dwindling like the many stars in the sky once the sun came up. But there were people that were fighting for Earth. Of course all people weren’t bad. Especially the people that tried to keep Earth healthy. But no matter the protests. No matter the new lifestyles to help. No matter what they did, even planting trees. It wouldn't help. 

The population was fast growing and using more oxygen as time went on. Murder was more common which only made Earth feel like giving up even more.

Earth became more disappointed than hateful. 

And then finally as the trees began to die off. Wither into the dust like they were being sucked into a vacuum. Earth felt itself crumbling with them. 

Earth could not die but it could grow weak enough to go into stasis. Something Earth could not stop no matter how much it tried. 

This would cause the oxygen to leave. Plants to die along with humans and animals. Earth tried to keep that from happening. But once the year 3022 rolled around. It had become too much and Earth was just wheezing to stay alive. It felt it’s last tree begin to crisp to a branchless lifeless being.

It hurt the Earth to see it’s very being, the things it had inhabited, grow weaker but it could do nothing to stop it. Not even cry. Because all of its water from the clouds had become dry along with it’s hope.

It was time.

It could feel the life being pulled from it. It felt it’s wholeness begin to shut down. Earth had become so numb to the pain that when this time finally rolled around it felt nothing.

Except a tiny bit of hope lingering in it’s last moments.

It thought it could no longer feel hope but it did. 

Hope that when it was healthy enough to wake again. 

That once everything grew back and it became conscious. 

That, that time would be different. 

That maybe. Just maybe.

Humanity could make a difference.

And it would love the Earth as much as the Earth loved them.


End file.
